Dragon Fairy
by Mimic
Summary: A new student at Xavier's school (my character) please r
1. The drive up

Disclaimer: the X-Men don't belong to me I'm not making any money blah blah blah  
This is my first story be gentle please! :)  
So here we go:  
Dragon Fairy  
  
Fay was 14, the average age (or so computed by scientists) that her abilities developed. Her mother knew it and so did Fay. However, her father didn't there was a reason for that (he was the State's leader in the Mutant Patrol and an ex senator for New York, he had also been one of Senator Kelly's closest friends).   
Mr. Draco was a medium built man, and around 5'6'' with brown hair and green eyes, her mother Gloria was 5'7'' with red hair and blue eyes. Fay herself was 5'8''1/2 (a pretty girl)with short, brown hair that had gold and red highlights.  
Hers was the typical 50's family her dad worked but her mom stayed home. Mrs. Draco didn't agree with the activities her husband took part in but it wasn't in her place to object. So the family live in harmony, that is until her talents started to develop. Mr. Draco was away at an anti-mutant rally when Fay got the flu. For two weeks she stayed in bed and usually slept. She noticed that she didn't have the energy to get out of bed but could focus what little energy she could on to creating a "double". A ghost like version of herself that looked like her, could walk through walls, fly but couldn't talk. She would wait until she felt strong and practice making her double fly around the back yard. It was great! Fay herself couldn't fly but felt everything and saw/heard everything as if she herself was flying.   
The only problem was that she couldn't control her double at night when she was asleep. She sometimes would dream and see through her double (like when her double was flying). Her mother was reading late one night when she saw Fay's double. Confused she questioned the double (thinking it was her daughter) "Fay?" but the double looked straight ahead and didn't respond. It was then that Mrs. Draco looked down and saw the double levitating 2 inches off the ground. The next morning her mother asked her about last night and Fay told her everything. Knowing, that her daughter was a mutant, she told Fay to not tell her father.   
The next morning Gloria was fixing lunch for Fay when the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked "Draco residence, Gloria speaking how may I help you!?" "Hello!" responded the male voice on the other end, "Mrs. Draco? I would like to speak with you about your daughter Fay." "Who is this?" she responded, worried that someone had seen Fay's double. "This is Professor Charles Xavier, head master Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Responded the voice. "And I was wondering if you would be interested in enrolling your daughter Fay Beth Draco in our school, I personally feel that Fay would flourish under our teaching tactics for gifted children such as herself." responded the voice  
So it began, Fay smiled thinking about her mother's reaction after the conversation. She was so excited, she told Fay that she was going to go down to the school all the way in Westchester that weekend to check it out as a possible high school for Fay. That weekend Fay's mother went and came back very pleased with the campus, and had enrolled her that day, she had also arranged all the details of her enrollment.  
Fay was going to go to a high school that was very much like college. She would live in her own private dorm (unlike most of the girls there) and would have both public classes (for activities like Math and English), and semi-private classes (for special training on controlling her gifts. Those classes would have students with similar gifts[Fay now knew that she had Astral Projection with limited Teliport skills])  
The car made a slow turn to the right and drove up to a gate that surrounded a lush, green piece of property that looked like a country club. Her mother rolled down the window and typed into the keyboard on the security system some designated numbers and letters. The gate slowly opened. Fay was until recently feeling fine now found herself scared about what was in store for her inside this very large, brick mansion that would soon change her perspective on life and her future forever.   
As they drove up past the gate, a relaxed looking young woman with bright red hair wearing a green t- shirt and jeans greeted the car as it pulled up next to her. "Why, hello!" chirped the woman, "I'm Jean Grey, one of the teachers here. Charles wanted me to greet you." she opened Fay's door and helped her out. Shaking her hand she said "You must be Fay !" and looking at Fay's mother said "And you must be Fay's mother, Gloria Draco!". "Yes!" they both nodded (Jean's perkiness was catchy). "Good" Jean nodded and turned around swiftly "Would you please follow me, so you can get settled?!"   
The two followed her up the stairs of a huge, brick, Tudor styled house the never noticed before. When Jean was a few paces away from the mother and daughter Gloria whispered to her daughter "I never mentioned my full first name. I only used my initial." Fay didn't respond she only stared wide- eyed at her mother and started to feel carsick. They finally came to the door of the house. It was a giant, oak door that could have been ages old but still looked sturdy enough to keep out an army if locked. Inside the doors was a long corridor with a marble floor and roman style columns. Jean suddenly turned at a door to an office. The door had a plaque on it that stated:  
May all who enter, have their lives changed  
for the better  
-Charles Xavier, Headmaster  
Here we go! thought Fay   
  
  
So what do u think? Should I continue? If so:  
What's in store for Fay?  
Will her father find out about her "talents"?  
  
PLEASE R&R.  
.  



	2. The Written test

Disclaimer: The x- men don't belong to me (I wish) im not making any money (of which I need/want) and Hugh Jackman is HOT  
Thanx everyone who reviewed ch 1 of Dragon Fairy now to ch 2  
The First test :Written  
  
Here we go thought Fay as she stepped inside Mr. Xavier's office. She expected to see a fat, middle-aged man, but who she saw was completely different. Prof. Xavier was a young looking 60 yr. old, bald, skinny and in a wheelchair. "Welcome!" he beamed with a slight British accent "I hope the ride up here was pleasant." he signaled for them to take a seat, "So Fay how are you feeling? A car ride up from West Hampton is a very long one indeed!" He proceeded to explain the procedure of the three tests Fay was going to take while her mom would explore the towns near by.  
  
Jean was sitting across from the office waiting patiently for the professor to escort the girl to one of the classrooms for her to take the tests in. She had sent Scott to see which ones were free. While she was waiting she admired her almost perfect, last minute manicured when Logan strode up to her. "Hey." he said, gesturing to the office he asked "Who's the new kid?" Jean looked up casually, as if she was no one special "Oh, her name is Fay Beth Draco. The daughter of Ex. Senator Draco, she's being enrolled as we speak."   
  
"What!?" Logan yelled (Jean, at that moment thanked god that the walls were sound-proof) "Is he crazy?! Has he gone goddamned crazy?! He can't let the daughter of a mutant hater into a school for them!!! He's putting everyone in danger by letting her in here. What are we going to when he comes to visit??? lock everyone that looks like a mutant into a closet? Change the classes whenever daddy makes a surprise house call!!??   
  
Jean calmly as humanly possible hissed back "Will you keep it down! There are classes going on! God! What is wrong with you? Fay is a mutant like you and me. Think of what she's going through! Her dad is also the leader of an anti- mutant gang, all her life she's heard the evils of mutants. Growing up believing that mutants were freaks of nature that should be destroyed, then one day she wakes up and realizes she's one of us! Can you imagine? She stopped suddenly because she saw Scott jogging lightly down the corridor towards them. "Oh, good!" Wolverine spat out "One-eye will agree with me!"   
  
Cyke did his best to ignore Logan's line of view, came next to Jean and whispered softly "Your room is the best possible room for her to take them in, however Logan is the only one available to monitor her." Jean looked at Logan and knew that he had caught the last part of the conversation. "Please" she begged "For me!?" she gave him her classic guilt pout. "Fine" he said "But you owe me so big for this!"  
  
Fay opened the door, closely followed by both her mother and the Prof. Jean introduce her to Logan saying "Fay this is Logan, he will monitor all the tests that will be given to you, if you'll follow him to my class room you can get started!" she chirped. She was obviously hiding something though Fay. She looked at the one designated Logan she was taller then him but still he looked extremely intimidating, and the fact that he was scowling didn't help much. He turned and quickly walked down the hallway as Fay followed she called to her mother "Bye! I'll see you in like, 3 hours!"   
  
It was like he was trying to lose her he was walking very fast and took sharp turns left and right finally he stopped short at one door. And went in, she followed just as he closed the door the fax machine turned on and started printing. "This must be the first test I have to take that will determine what classes I'll be in" she thought he handed her the test told her to sit and move towards the window all while quickly spurting out directions. She of course didn't understand a word of the babble the said, but that didn't worry her too much don't most tests have the directions printed somewhere? She thought. Okay question #1 I can do this, Henry the VIII had which of the following as his heir? A. Edward I, B. Elizabeth I, C. Mary I, D. Charles IV. A, of course okay next question, The Romans used clothing to show social status, which of the following would a Senator wear? A. a purple stripe on a toga, B. a yellow toga, C. laurel crown, D. a green felt hat.  
  
45 minutes later Fay handed the test o Logan for him to check. It bothered him that she was done in a little over a half an hour. It also bothered him that she was string at him so intently while he corrected the test. Damn! he thought Her answers are all correct. Ha! All except this one What is the name of the strategy used by most wild cats to kill their prey? A. Pounce, B. Kill Bite, C. Bump, Bite, D. Surprise She choose D a surprise attack.  
  
Fay breathed a sigh of relief when Logan told her that she had aced the test except for one question. "Okay, bub" she winced at his articulation of bub, "Let's move on to the oral quiz." What type of a name is Fay Draco?!" looking down at the floor she blushed and whispered "Fay means Fairy in Latin and Draco means dragon, so technically my name is Fairy Dragon, but because there is a nominative ending on both words it could also be Dragon Fairy."  



End file.
